just girly things
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: each chapter is based off of a just girly things picture. there is going to be about 44 chapters so just give it a try. review and ill slide in your favorite character : rated t just in case. dont know what will arise in my head but dont worry! these are going to be good drabbles : pretty much everyone
1. Finding Someone Who Treats You Right

**just to let you know family issues are going on so these will go on after that!alright so i want to attempt you write multi- chapters based off these pictures called JustGirlyThings. i really like them and i wanted to attempt making stories off of each one! i have problems with chapter stories so I'm sorry if you dont like this. its like a drabble thingy so yeah. None of the chapters line up with the others that i will upload as soon as i can. there should be atleast 44 chapters and i hope people actually like them and want to read them. review and tell me what you think. you could also let me know what you want to read and i will try my hardest to make it :D**

Catiel walked up to Dean's motel room with a rose in his hand. He knocked on the door softly and waited. He looked around the parkinglot and smiled when his eyes landed on the Impala. Cas always liked that car. His head turned quickly when he heard the door open. Sam popped his head out and furrowed his brow. "Cas?"

"Yes?" Sam opened the door wider and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why didn't you just fly in like you usually do?" Cas just looked past Sam into the room and stared at Dean who was on a bed, cleaning his guns. " I thought that would be rude..." Cas pushed Sam out of the way and walked inside. He went straight up to Dean who still hasn't noticed him and held out the rose. "This is for you Dean." Dean looked up from his gun and gave Cas a funny look.

"Dude, I'm not a chick." Castiel looked at the rose and then back at Dean with sadness in his voice. "I thought humans give each other flowers when they really care about someone..." Dean heard the sadness and sighed. He sat his gun down beside him and stood up. He pulled Cas into a tight hug and spoke quietly in his ear. "Thanks Cas." He pulled way and looked inot the angels eyes. "It's good to know I have someone who treats me right around here." Sam laughed from behind them and dropped his hand onto Castiel's shoulder.

"Cas, you are part of our family. We consider you like our brother."

"Yeah, our annoying brother that pops in at the worst possible times ever." Sam punched Dean in the shoulder and Cas laughed a little. "Cas we love you and are here for you. Team free will." Cas turned and smiled at Sam. "Free will..." All the boys smiled and Dean spoke. "Let's go get some drhinks." Castiel nodded his head and sat the rose down on Dean's bed full of weapons and walked out the door with the boys.

**Yeah...they are going to be pretty short like this. But that means i write them faster! i just have to post them faster anyways i hope you liked the first chapter and review! thanks!**


	2. Your not uglySociety is

Mary Campbell looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry. Her pregnant stomach stuck out and was noticeable. She rubbed it softly as her tears fell to her feet. She is only 17 and this is her second child. People at school call her a whore and a slut, but they don't know her story Yeah she enjoyed sex the first time and got her little Dean, but this time she was raped. She didn't hear but she felt small arms wrapped around her waist. She looked down at her little boy and smiled. 4 year old Dean looked up at his mother with bright green eyes and smiled. "Mommy you are BOOTIFUL, why are you crying?"

Mary laughed a little and wiped her face from tears. She and Dean walked over to her bed and she lifted him up onto it. "Baby, mommy is crying because everyone thinks she is a bad person." Dean grabbed his moms hand and squeezed it. Mary looked over at her son and smiled at how caring he is.

"Mommy your not a bad person, They are Your the best mommy in the whole world." Mary touched her stomach and whispered to herself." I hope so..." She squeezed her sons hand and spoke. "Hey Dean, do you want a brother or sister?"

Dean's eyes got even brighter as he jumped off the bed. "I WANT A BABY SISTER!" Mary laughed and stood up. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled out of the bedroom. "Can we get my baby sister now?"

Mary laughed even more."How about we get some ice cream first?"

**sorry it took forever to get this up. but noww...updates! plenty of them! RREEEVVVIIIEEEEWWWWSSSSS**


	3. Your One and Only

Dean grumbled to himself as he threw on his leather jacket. Sam looked over and can tell something is wrong with his older brother. As Dean reached for the keys on the night stand, Sam grabbed his wrist to stop him. Dean glared at him and put as much anger into his voice as he could, "What?" Sam was scared. He was scared of his own brother. He spoke quietly. "What's the matter?" Dean pulled his wrist away from Sam and grabbed the keys. He started walking over to the door. "Lets just get this over with. I don't give a crap about this Adam guy and I sure in hell won't after meeting him." Sam stared at his brother's back in shock. Dean was jealous. Jealous of Adam. Sam can tell. When they were younger, Dean got mad because little Sammy was closer to a friend than to Dean. Before he walked out of the door, Sam ran over to his brother and gave him a hug. He quickly pulled away and looked right at Dean and spoke. "Dean, you are my one and only brother. No one else will replace you. Adam just knows about our Dad. He isn't a true Winchester. It's just us." Dean smiled a little and punched Sammy in the didn't want to show that Sam's words really meant something to him, so he just smirked and walked out the door.

"Hurry up Bitch."

Sam rubbed his arm in pain and walked out after Dean. "Jerk"

**Shortness and sweetness. reviews!**


	4. Close Friends That Mean The World To You

Jo threw her head back and swallowed the shot of captain Morgan that was in front of her. She smiled and looked over at Castiel. "Your turn Angel." Castiel looked around at the table. Sam, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Gabriel were all watching him. He picked up the shot and stared at the liquor . Ellen patted him on the back and said," It's not going to drink itself." Castiel looked back down at the table and seen 6 shots placed in front of everyone. Castiel closed his eyes and downed each shot one at a time. He opened his eyes and let out a large burp. " I think I am feeling something." Gabriel laughed while everyone just stared at Cas with wide eyes.

Dean was in the kitchen with a beer in his hand. He looked into the living room of Bob's house and smiled at his friends. He took a swig of his beer and went back by the cabinets to grab 7 boxes of girl scout cookies. He walked into the living room and smiled big. " Who wants cookies?!" Jo practically attacked Dean and grabbed the box of thin mints. Everyone grabbed a box and started to pig out. Dean thought to himself. _Tomorrow is going to be a rough day..._

**I think this is around the time when they were getting ready to fight Lucifer? anyways reviews and sorry these suck, i wrote them about 7 months ago literally! so... i dont feel like rewriting them xD**


End file.
